


Behind The Walls of 12 Grimmauld

by AgentsofPsych99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofPsych99/pseuds/AgentsofPsych99
Summary: Follow Tonks and her friends or more than friends *wink wink* on their adventures.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Behind the walls of 12 Grimmuald,  
Where the Black brothers grew up.   
The son moved in to their empty halls,  
Where he picked the Order up.   
It is now the meeting place,   
Where the important meeting are held.   
It was once a safe space,   
Now scared loved ones being held.


	2. Nymphie Nymphie

12 Grimmauld Place  
"Can we start the meeting or not?" Sirius asked annoyed.  
"Be patient we still have to wait for Mad-Eye and another recruit." Kingsley answered.  
"Who's this 'new recruit' then?"  
"Nymphadora Tonks."  
"Nymphie Nymphie Tonks?" Sirius gasped, "REMUS! It's Dromeda's Nymphie!"  
"You mean James and Lilys flower girl who said fuck in front of everyone in the middle of the ceremony Dromeda's Nymphie?" Remus questioned. "Isn't she a bit young to be here?"  
*CRASH*  
"Speak of the devil." Sirius muttered.  
"God dammit Nymphadora!" Moody grumbled as he opened the door to reveal him and a girl with pink hair.  
"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" Tonks shouted probably for the fifth time that day.  
"NYMPHIE!!!!" Sirius yelled excited.  
"Wotcher Siri! I missed you!" Tonks and Sirius ran to hug each other.  
Molly and Arthur walked in.  
"Oh hello Nymph- Tonks dear. How are you?"  
"Wotcher Molly, Arthur." Tonks said.  
"How do you know the Weasleys Tonks." Sirius asked Tonks.  
"Their kid Charlie was in my year. He's my best friend. Bill was a few years older than us as well. I spent a few weeks at the Burrow when I was younger." Tonks explained.  
"Wait! Before I forget you remember Remus, right? We were just talking about you dropping the f-bomb at Lily and James wedding. Do you remember tha-"  
"We aren't talking about that." Tonks said quickly cutting him off.  
"Ok enough of that lovey lovey stuff. Let's get on with the meeting. Molly let everyone else in." Moody huffed losing his patience. And thus the meeting began... *********************************************************************************************************** THANKS FOR READING! Let me know your thoughts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME SOME THOUGHTS!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME SOME THOUGHTS.


End file.
